Sanctuary for Everyone
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: The first time Kate ever saw Henry HAP he was attacking her. Kate confronts him about it later.


**Sanctuary for Everyone**

Hobbits Notes: I wrote this a while back but I never got around to putting it up. Some spoilers for season 3 Ep: _**Vigilante**_ This is my first non-Teslen (Unless you count where my crazy bunnies think the pair wandered off to) The song Kate is listening to is called **Swallow** by _Emilie Autumn_. I'm a pretty diehard plague-rat and I think Kate would be as well.

Slainte!

* * *

_Twenty years Sinking slowly Can I trust you But I don't want to_

_I will swallow If it will help my sea level go down But I'll come back to haunt you if I drown I will swallow_

Kate switched off her music as she approached the hospital wing, smiling as Will came out.

"Hey Will, is Hank up for company?"

Will rearranged the pile of paperwork in his arms and shook his head. "H was released from the hospital wing 3 hours ago." he frowned. "Hasn't he seen you since the- uhh"

"Cipher beetle attack? No." Kate finished for him."I've looked all over. Magnus hasn't sent him out on a mission and he isn't with his she-wolf girlfriend."

"He's probably holed up in his lab fixing whatever damage Tesla did." Will sighed and lifted his paperwork higher "I really have to get to this though. If I see H, I'll tell him you're looking for him."

"Thanks Will." Kate nodded and watched him disappear down the hall. With determined steps, Kate made her way to the lab. As per usual, the lab was a mess of wires and electrical components. To Kate, The lab was Henry s inner sanctum, the one place that was all his own. So she very rarely trespassed unless it was unavoidably necessary. Probably why it was so easy for her to get the drop on him. It didn't take her long to find the abnormal in question. he was working on the intricate circuitry of a mainframe computer, half embedded inside smiled to herself. Henry was so gentle and so... normal. It was hard to associate him with the evil monster that went bump in the night, the terrible creatures fairy tales warned against.

"Hank!"

Henry jumped a foot in the air and hit his head on the computer table. "Ow... What the-Oh.." Henry blushed, noticing Kate. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You've been avoiding me." Kate cut ti the chase. Henry had the decency to look sheepish."I didn't thins you would come looking for me after I- after it"Henry looked around for an escape

"After that cipher beetle infected you." Kate finished for him.

"Yeah. I mean it was the first time you actually saw me as a Hap and I attacked you. " Henry shook his head. "It's not like that. When I'm in control I mean. I usually control it and Haps aren't dangerous."  
Kate nodded in understanding."So, why are you avoiding me?"Kate asked

"Because I almost killed you." Henry burst out. "Three years, you've had my back. Three years you knew who and what I was and you never once used it against me. And I- I almost- I nearly I could have.. "Henry shook his head as tears leaked out. Kate examined the contents of the workbench waiting for Henry to compose himself.

"It took me 25 years to come to terms with myself. To learn to appreciate my Hap side. It took you five minutes."

"And a Steno hunt." Kate added meekly. Henry gave a shaky chuckle. "Listen Hank, before the sanctuary, I was lost. I traveled from place to place and no one cared what happened to me. This isn't just your sanctuary. It's mine too. Even though you're part wolf, you scare me a lot less than most of the fully human guys I've known."

"You're not mad?" Henry asked in surprise.

"Nah. I mean I was scared for a minute, but then Will shot you. And I realized I was never in any danger. You would never hurt me."

"So you and me, we're alright?" Henry held out his hand to shake Kates. Kate smiled and stepped forward for a hug.

"Yeah. We're good." She smiled."Come on, let's go for a burger run."

Henry nodded and lead Kate out. "Good idea, I'm hungry."

At the main gate, Kate turned and looked up at the Sanctuary. It had been a long time she since she had people to rely on, or a sturdy place to return to.

"It's great to be home."


End file.
